Finding Daddy
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: Four years post Shadow Kissed, Rose sets off on an adventure to complete a promise that she made to a man she once loved. A man she still loves. She must make sure she completes her promise in order to obtain her happy ending but is there such thing as a happily ever after?


"Rose…" She started but I held up my hand because I already knew what she was going to say. I knew this day would come but I just kept hoping that I had more time. Apparently my time had run out.

"I know, Alberta. You don't even need to say it," I replied hoping to avoid the conversation I knew I had coming.

"No Rose, you need to hear it. It has been four years and it is time for you to uphold the promise you made to me that day you stepped into my office. I have given you more than enough time and it has reached a point where it is no longer about you."

"I'm aware of that. You think I don't know that?" I snapped back. Alberta held up her hands as if she were surrendering and I instantly felt bad for my remark.

"I know this is going to be hard for you but it is something that you need to do. I have arranged for a private plane to bring you to your destination tonight. The plane leaves in two hours so get what you need and say your goodbyes. You two have a long journey."

Alberta stood up and walked me to the door but before I could leave she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Be safe," she whispered before she let go. Right before she want to turn around, I could see one stray tear rolling down her cheek and that was when I knew. She didn't believe that I was coming back from this.

As I returned home from my meeting with Alberta, I tried to think of how I would explain what was happening to all my friends. They wouldn't be able to understand what I need to do and why I need to do it. I need to stay strong and get through this and maybe then I can come home. I'm not stupid or naïve. I know it is going to be a while before I can come back but I have hope that one day in the near future everything will be okay. I just need to hold onto that hope for as long as possible.

When I reached my apartment, I saw Lissa walk in from the other room and motion to be quiet. I nodded and motioned for her to going into the living room. I followed her and shut the door behind us. Before I could even turn around, she was already asking what was wrong. I sat down on the tan, leather sofa and watched as she sat right in front of me with a look of panic on her face.

"Liss, it's time. I need to leave and it has been arranged that I leave tonight," I said as I watched her face for a reaction. At first she just stared at me and then I could feel it. Hurt, concern, sadness, and most of all worry. My body was flooded with her emotions thanks to the bond we share.

"Why? Why do you need to go? It has been years and everything is fine. You don't need to go," she all but yelled. I motioned for her to keep her voice down and tried to stay calm.

"You know exactly why I need to go. It has to be now or I will never leave and I cannot do that. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I have wasted too much time already."

"Please stay, Rose. I need you here. We all need you here," she pleaded but there was no changing my mind.

"Liss, you know how much this means to me. Out of all the promises that I have made in a life time, this is one that I must keep. I promised him and after everything that he has given me, he deserves the only thing that I can give him."

Lissa gave me a heartbreaking look but as much as I loved her, there was nothing she could say or do to sway me. There was a silence and I knew that there was nothing more that could be said. She just needed time to process this. I got up from where I was sitting and retreated from the room, hoping that some time alone would allow her to see where I was coming from.

I sauntered down the hallway and entered the door on the right and sat down in the chair next to the bed that was in the center of the room. As I sat there, I watched as my little angel slept soundlessly within the confines of her room. Purple and blue splattered the walls and for the first time, I found the colors soothing. I reached out and stroked her dark, brown hair away from her pretty, little face. As I was doing so, I heard the creak of the door as it opened. Within a few moments, I saw Lissa appear at my side. She did not look happy with my decision to leave but she seemed to have come to terms with me leaving.

"Are you taking her with you?" she asked in a quiet voice to make sure not to wake her. I nodded in response hoping that I would not have to justify that decision. I knew that taking my daughter with me could be a huge mistake but I would not be able to deal with leaving her behind. I don't know how long I will be gone and I will not abandon my daughter like my mother did to me.

Lissa walked over to my daughter's closet and pulled out the small purple suitcase that normally accompanies us when we go on trips to the royal court. She started packing clothes into the suitcase and motioned for me to go. I got up and walked across the hall to my room where I started to pack everything I was going to need. I packed almost all my clothes and some extra stakes just in case I need them.

Just as I was closing up my suitcase, something on my bedside table caught my eye. I walked over and picked up the shiny object and I could feel my heart almost breaking. I ran my thumb over the picture that has come to mean so much to me. I watched as a single tear hit the picture and then quickly wiped away any that remained. This was not the time to do this. I quickly placed the picture on the top of my suitcase and closed it up before wheeling it to the hallway. I put it next to the little purple suitcase and then went back into my daughter's room. I walked over to her bed and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Elena, sweetie, it is time to wake up." After a few more shakes, I saw her eyes flutter open and I was greeted by the milk chocolate eyes that I love so much. Her little hands came up to rub her eyes and her mouth formed a little O as she yawned. As she sat up, she looked at me curiously.

"Mommy?" she asked. I nodded and leaned down to pick her up and she came into my arms willingly. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I carried her out of her room and into the kitchen where I knew Liss was. I saw Lissa packing a small bag full of snacks and juice boxes which I assumed were for Elena. As we walked in, Lissa turned around and reached out for my daughter who willingly went into her aunt's arms.

"I'm going to miss you, little girl," Lissa said as she cuddled Elena closer. I smiled as I watched the exchange and my heart hurt a little knowing that Elena would be missing out on this for a little while.

"I texted the guys and let them know what was going on. They said they were going to meet us at the plane," Lissa said to me as I reached for the bag of snacks and went to go retrieve our luggage out of the hallway.

The short walk to the plane was short and silent. Lissa walked hand in hand with Elena while I carried the luggage. Once we reached the plane, I could see two manly figures and saw Elena let go of Lissa's hand and go running to one of them.

Adrian caught Elena and spun her around in the air and we were quickly surrounded by her giggles. Everyone smiled in response but there was still a darkness looming over us. I handed our bags to the piolet and then went to say goodbye to my friends. Christian was the first person to say goodbye to me. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said before he let me go and went to retrieve Elena from Adrian. Lissa was next and I could see the tears streaming down her face.

"This isn't goodbye forever. I will be back," I said to her as I pulled her close to me. She started to sob harder and I just pulled her closer. We held each other until I felt a little tug at my leg and looked down to see my daughter smiling up at us. Lissa wiped away her tears and picked up my daughter.

"Are you going to be a good girl," she asked and Elena nodded rapidly with a giant smile plastered on her face. Lissa kissed her forehead and I looked to say goodbye to the final person. I turned to face Adrian and saw his famous smirk but even that could not hide the gloom that was in his eyes. He swiftly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He held me longer than what would have been deemed appropriate but I didn't mind.

"Please stay safe, Little Dhamphir. You have a baby Dhamphir that you need to worry about too," he said as he motioned to Lissa who was still holding my precious daughter.

"I know and I will. Please keep an eye on Liss though," I said and he gave me a curt nod. I nodded back and he let me go. Lissa put down Elena and she ran to my side. I quickly picked her up and started to walk onto the plane. Right as I reached the top I heard a little voice say something.

"What was that?" I asked. Elena looked up at me. "Is Uncle Adrian and Auntie Liss coming too?" she asked and I shook my head. "No they need to stay here." I replied as I walked us over to our seats. She looked sad and looked out the small window towards our little family. As the plane started to move, I saw her waving her little hand out the window and I almost started to cry but I knew that I couldn't. At least not in front of her. After everyone was out of sight, Elena looked at me and finally asked the question I was waiting for her to ask.

"Mommy, where are we going?" she asked so innocently. I looked down at my daughter and didn't know how to explain what I was about to do. There was only one thing I could say in response.

"We are going to find your Daddy."

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! If you did please do review and I hope to have a new chapter up by this time next week!**


End file.
